Guided By a Distant Voice
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: A songfic with Rie Tanaka's 'Ningyo Hime', which is the second ending for Chobits. Sasuke is walking home on a rainy night, alone as usual, when he suddenly hears a voice from a distance...


**Guided By a Distant Voice**

**A/N:** This is another short songfic with the infamous pairing of Sakura and Sasuke. This song is the second ending for the anime Chobits, "Ningyo Hime", sung by Rie Tanaka. The English lyrics are the **translation** of the song...the Japanese lyrics is basically the song. Remember that I **don't **own Naruto or Ningyo Hime.

At night, the town is quiet like the bottom of the ocean

**yoru no machi ha shizuka de fukai umi no you**

I continue down the road by myself

**tsudzuku michi ni tada ATASHI hitori dake**

Guided by the distant voice

**tooi koe o tayori ni aruite yuku no**

I keep searching for the soft blue light

**zutto sagashiteru sotto hikaru aoi hikari**

It was nighttime in Konoha. Sasuke, being as mysterious as usual, walked down the road to his lonely apartment. It was dead quiet, and nobody was on the streets. He was alone…as usual. It suddenly started to rain. Sasuke sighed in grief and kept walking. He thought about how lonely he was, with nobody to be with him. He was drenched in rain, when all of a sudden, he heard a voice. It was very distant, but he could here it. "Sasuke…I'm here," it said. Sasuke thought he was hearing things, but he wasn't. He saw someone out in the distance, and began to walk slowly up to it.

After a few minutes, with the rain pouring even harder, he saw that the voice was Sakura. She was also very wet, being in the rain.

"What are you doing out here?" Sasuke interrogated.

"I…want to be with you," Sakura softly replied. "I know you're lonely…and I want to be here for you."

_Hey I discovered myself within_

_**nee ATASHI o mitsukete**_

_And my spirit calls out to me_

**_s__oshite yonde KOKORO de_**

_No matter how far away I am, I can hear it_

_**donna ni hanareta toshite mo kikoeru kara**_

After hearing Sakura's reply, there was a sudden feeling inside Sasuke. He found that there were people for him. Sakura's not the only one…but Naruto and Kakashi's there for him, too. He looked up at the sky the poured down water, and looked at the stars that weren't covered by clouds. It showed a face…his face. It was himself. "They're here for you," that spirit said. Sasuke looked down, and looked at Sakura with a soft look.

After hearing Sakura's reply, there was a sudden feeling inside Sasuke. He found that there people for him. Sakura's not the only one…but Naruto and Kakashi's there for him, too. He looked up at the sky the poured down water, and looked at the stars that weren't covered by clouds. It showed a face…his face. It was himself. "They're here for you," that spirit said. Sasuke looked down, and looked at Sakura with a soft look. 

"Why are you looking at me like that, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"OH, HELL YEAH! I GOT THIS IN THE BAG!" Inner Sakura shouted excitedly.

"Do you want to…come home with me?" Sasuke asked.

_The silver light burns within every room_

_**gin no akari ga tomaru sorezore no heya**_

_I walk around hoping for it anywhere, surely_

_**kitto doko ka niha iru to negai nagara aruku**_

The two of them walked inside. It was Sasuke's small apartment, with a soft couch, just to fit the two of them. Sasuke grabbed two towels from a small cabinet, and gave one to Sakura. He also lit up a few candles, for the power was out, and it was pitch dark. Sakura dried off, and Sasuke did the same. The two were very quiet, but looked at each other often. After a few minutes of drying and drinking tea, Sasuke broke the silence.

"You need to go home…your family is probably waiting for you," Sasuke said. He got out an umbrella, and walked Sakura out without saying another word.

Ten minutes passed. Sakura and Sasuke stood outside of her home, and hid under the umbrella Sasuke brought. Sakura grabbed the umbrella from Sasuke, and threw it on the ground. She put her hands around Sasuke's cheeks.

"Do you love me?" Sakura asked the question she anticipated to ask.

_Hey I found you_

_**Nee ANATA o mitsukete**_

_And so, without leaving you again_

_**soshite nido to wasurezu**_

_No matter how much I hurt inside I'll always be near youd_

_**onna ni mune ga itakutemo soba ni iru no**_

_I'll never release_

_**tsunaida te o**_

_Your hand that I held_

_**hanasanai kara**_

"Do you love me?" Sakura asked again.

"Y-Yes…I love you, Sakura," Sasuke said. The two were again drenched in rain, and Sakura made a half smile, but then started to cry. She shed tears that were stood out of the rain.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's just that…nobody's ever told me that…and if someone did…I'm afraid they won't be around with me forever," Sakura tearfully replied.

Hey I found you

**nee ATASHI ga ANATA o mitsukete**

And so, without leaving you again

**soshite nido to wasurezu**

No matter how much I hurt inside I'll always be near you

**donna ni mune ga itakutemo soba ni iru no**

"Don't worry, Sakura…I'm here for you…" Sasuke said softly, wrapping himself loosely around Sakura. "You've been there for me…and now, I can repay you…I won't go anywhere…not for anything in the world."

Sakura held on to Sasuke, and looked at each other. They stood even closer together, and let their lips touch each other's.

"I won't go anywhere…" Sasuke softly said, being ever so close to Sakura.

"Me neither…" Sakura replied.

Forever

**zutto**

Forever

**zutto**


End file.
